


Birthday

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Foursome, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Touching, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Mikey comes up with a special way to celebrate this special day.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyTurtle (Melodistic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to inkyturtle! This was originally just gonna be a Mikey/Donnie fic since I've technically never written a story with JUST them (yet) but then Leo and Raph popped in and wouldn't leave.
> 
> If inspiration strikes, I might continue this. You know, actually get to the good part. We'll see :P

It was morning. Donnie could sense it before even opening his eyes and checking the clock beside his bed.

Still needing the confirmation, however, his eyelids fluttered open instead to the sight of his littlest brother, just inches from his face.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," He grinned, his freckles seeming to dance at the edge of his cheeks. "How does it feel being another year older?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Donnie smirked. He was never very good at sweet talk.

"I have a very special day planned for your birthday today," He said, pressing his beak to his brother's.

"Don't you mean _our_ birthday?" Donnie had come up with the term "mutation day" years ago, giving them a chance to celebrate growing up without actually calling it their birthday since they were born before--

"You know I think it's adorable when you get all technical. We all do," Mikey said, sliding his head upwards slightly, so now their foreheads were touching. "But let's just pretend for a day that we weren't all mutated together and we all actually have separate birthdays. And today," Mikey pressed a quick kiss to Donnie's lips. "Is yours."

"But Leo was mutated first, so shouldn't he-"

The jokester sighed loudly, interrupting Donnie.

"Right, okay, sorry," Donnie cleared his throat quickly. "It's my birthday. What did you get me?"

Mikey grinned at that. "Nothing that would fit in a gift bag, unfortunately....though there may have been a few attempts on my part."

Donnie quirked an eye ridge.

"For your birthday...I...got you..." Mikey drawled out, making Donnie give a quick sigh. "Me!"

The genius gave a soft laugh. "I already have you."

Mikey clacked his tongue as if insulted, though his lips were twitching upwards. "Well, not _just_ me."

Again, Donnie looked confused.

Grinning even wider, Mikey hopped off the bed and opened Donnie's closet, immediately revealing Leo and Raph as they fell to the ground in a big turtle heap.

"Coulda been a little faster with the delivery there, Mikey," Raph growled, pulling himself up. "We've been hiding in there for almost an hour."

"I didn't want to wake Don up!" Mikey explained in that over-exaggerated way of his. "He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping."

"Besides, it looks like you guys found a fun way to pass the time," Donnie smirked, eyeing a couple marks near the base of Leo's neck.

The leader blushed, attempting to hide the spot with his hand.

Mikey shook his head. "How dare you do that in Donnie's closet without including him...and on his BIRTHDAY!"

Raph shrugged, giving Leo a shameless smile. "It's my birthday, too."

"Mutation Day," Donnie cut in.

"Enough!" Mikey turned away from Donnie to whisper harshly towards his other brothers. "We've already discussed this. Today it's Donnie's birthday, the Leo's, then mine, then yours, _Raph_."

"Right and how did we come up with that order, exactly?" He looked over at his brothers, frowning slightly. "Better not be a height thing."

"Guys!" Donnie said, still sitting up in his bed. The other three brothers quickly spun around. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on?"

Mikey breathed out, his signature grin returning. "We already told ya, Don. For your birthday, we got you us!"

"I'm gonna need more of an explanation than that, Mikey."

"What part don't you understand, Donnie?" Leo asked, joining Mikey, who was slowly making his way towards the genius.

"All of it," Donnie spoke, watching carefully as now all three brothers approached him slowly.

"We're _yours_ , D," Mikey answered, beginning to strip himself.

"For the entire day," Raph added, following suite.

"Which means...?"

"For the next 24 hours, you get to do whatever you want with us," Leo finished, making it to the bed first. He began to divest Donnie of his "clothing" while still covered up himself.

"With you?" Donnie swallowed hard, his eyes following Leo's wandering hands.

"With us, to us, on us, at us..." Mikey listed, watching Donnie's face burn at each of the wordings.

Donnie's mind went blank for a moment.

"He's still not getting it," Raph chuckled, his laugh seeming to vibrate the bed as he sat down.

"You mean like..." He looked over at his brothers again, settling last on Mikey, who was nuzzling against his cheek lovingly. "Like a-a foursome?"

They'd never done that before...all of them _together_... ** _at ONCE_**...! But the way were all touching him now...together...

He looked towards Leo, his brother, his _leader_ for confirmation, receiving a very amused (and slightly horny) nod in reply.

"Sweet mother of..." Donnie mumbled, being cut off by Mikey's lips pressing against his. Then he felt more lips. One attached to his neck, while another pair of lips settled on a spot at the top of his plastron. Sucking...licking...biting...

When Mikey finally pulled away, they were both breathless. All his brothers eyes locked onto him, awaiting their next order.

Donnie bit his lip excitedly. "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
